My Friend's Secret Identity
by disorderofsound
Summary: While visiting the wax museum Adrien finds out something that he did not know could ever be true! Will he be able to figure out a way to tell the whole truth of what he has leaned and what he is to his good friend, or is the long awaited love gone forever?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Hi everyone who is sweet enough to give me a chance! This is my first fanfic in MANY years and I really hope it is okay enough. Basically, as we are in the middle of the most exciting episodes yet.. I figured I want to contribute to the crazy fan community! I hope you enjoy!**

**The events are separating from the main story in the episode **_**The Puppeteer 2**_ **(the wax museum episode).**

**If you like this and want more, I will write on. But for now - let's see how our heroes are doing.**

* * *

Adrian was walking around the museum after Marinette left him alone. He was in one of the statue halls when he saw her coming towards him.

"I can't let her think it's the real me!" he gasped and froze.

"I'm super cool, I'm super cool, I'm sup- aaa!" she screamed. "It's only a statue," she sighed. "How come I didn't see it earlier?" Marinette came closer to him, gazing onto his face. "Wow… It looks so real," she whispered while caressing his cheek. "The wax is nearly as hot as his skin." She leaned closer. "He even smells exactly like him!"

Adrian was surprised. He couldn't control himself and glanced at the girl besides him. She had turned around and he wondered that maybe she had caught his bluff.

"Oh, beautiful statue of Adrian, you wax is so soft, your yack hair is silky!" Adrian tried so hard not to flinch in pain as Marinette plucked one out and put it into her bag. Adrian almost lost it. "Your eyes are so green… Oh shall I be a statue too! Everything would be so much easier." She flung her arms around his neck. "Why haven't we been molded together in the plaster of destiny? Marble to marble. Wax lips against wax lips entwined for eternity..." she started leaning closer to those lips she were talking about. Adrian's lips. He should end this. But strangely enough, he wanted to see what she does and says next.

But then…

"Oh, Marinette, how many times will you have to be told to just go and tell him how you feel?" A little red kwami appeared beside her. Adrian sucked in a breath but Marinette didn't notice, because she was turning away from him, looking at.. Tikki!?

"You know I'm too scared for that! What if he rejects me?! Despite today's struggle, we both have become very good friends and I would hate to destroy that with a one-sided crush."

They started to move away from him. With one last glance at him Marinette turned and bowed her head down. She didn't notice Adrian blink in astonishment. He didn't know how to react and therefore stayed as still as he could be.

"But, Marinette, you can do anything! You are the most luckiest girl in the world!" he heard Tikki exclaim to her.

"Oh, Tikki. Sometimes life is not about luck. Sometimes you just have to accept that you will lose no matter how hard you might not want to."

After that Adrian couldn't hear Marinette's kwami's answer. He waited a little longer before he broke his pose.

"Oh my god, Plagg!"

His black companion appeared in front of him. "Well, that wasn't how I expected it to go!"

"You knew?!"

"Of course I did. Kid, I have known for a while. Besides, me and Tikki are good friends."

Adrian was shocked. There was no other way to explain the feelings inside of him.

"And speaking of good friends," Plagg flew closer to Adrian's face, "now that you accidentally found out and know, you should figure out what you want to do with this information."

"Plagg, there is nothing to think about: Marinette likes me. Ladybug likes me!" Adrian felt… he felt happy! He wanted to scream that his Lady actually felt something towards him, but his triumph was cut short by Plagg's next words: "Yes, but you like Ladybug, not Marinette. Marinette is _just a good friend_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello, I guess :D And thank you for following and reading this humble idea I have. I plan on updating at least once a week, because of the tight schedule I'm on. I do really enjoy writing about Marinette and reading about Marinette and watching Marinette and OMG THE 3RD SEASON IS GIVING ME A HEART ATTACK!**

**(Btw, I have the outline of the story more or less figured out. And I'm very excited _ )**

* * *

She had just defeated the Puppeteer again and returned to her terrified-slash-excited (yes, Alya) friends. Marinette looked around, checking if everyone was okay.

"Girl, where have you been? I was worried sick!"

She smiled. "I'm fine Alya. I was hiding in one of the bathrooms."

"Same," she heard Adrien say. Marinette looked at him, noticing that he seemed a little shook. As if he had been running for a while. His eyes were big and focused on her with intensity the girl could not understand. After how she ran out of their conversation in the workshop, she thought that maybe he was mad at her for something. But his demeanor was nothing of that sort. This just made her uncomfortable.

"We both got akumatized!" Alya exclaimed pointing at herself and Nino. "Again!"

"What?" Marinette tried to fake her surprise as much as she could. She was getting better and better at this… hopefully.

"Yes. But Ladybug and Chat Noir saved us. As usual."

Marinette smiled. "I would expect nothing less from our heroes." Then she turned to Adrien. "I...um.. Were you able to finish with that -your- hand...repair..?"

"Yes, Mi- Marinette. All is done!"

"Great!" Alya clapped her hands. "Then, after we leave Manon with her mom, we can go and grab something to eat."

Nino smiled. "I'm down with that!"

"I could use a little snack."

Adrien didn't answer. He looked at her until Nino clapped him on the back. "Dude, are you coming?"

"I'm not sure. I will need to check with my father." He took out his phone and moved aside to call him.

"Speaking of Manon," Marinette started, "where might she be?"

"Oh, I don't know! How will we ever find her!" Alya sighed dramatically, playing along with Marinette. They all knew that Manon was faking being a statue not far from them, but friends made quite a spectacle trying to search for her. Adrien joined in a moment later, a small smile on his face. Guess his father actually let him come and hang out with us.

Soon enough they all gathered at the Manon Statue, trying to "figure out" if she was real or not. _Obviously_, the statue was fake, but it was a sweet game to play for the child's amusement. They pretended to be shocked when Manon came to life and ended the visit to the wax museum on a high and happy note.


	3. Chapter 3

**As the previous one was HELLA short, here is another. Just as short. But I do like this cliffhanger.**

**(and I warn you already, next one will take a little time to upload)**

* * *

It was hard to stop staring. But it was hard not to think about what Plagg had said as well. Now that the shock and excitement had gone down a notch, Adrien's head was clearer and he could start processing the reality.

Marinette had become a person Adrien considered to be an amazing friend. She was smart, kind and brave. And, as he had so little friends in his life, being one with her felt like a small blessing. (The same for being one with Nino and Alya, of course.) He remembered them having a rough start, but finding a common ground and friendship at the same time he became Chat Noir.

The same time she became Ladybug…

Yes, the miraculous hero of Paris, Ladybug, the mysterious girl whom he fell in love with… How could he not have figured out that he knew her?

No. More like - how _could _he have? She was always trying so damn hard to keep her identity secret. To keep him at an arm's length. To tell him - while he was Chat Noir - that she liked someone else. That her interest was _not_ for the feline superhero he felt he was. Because when he was Adrien, a part of him was always missing. The freedom, the puns, the shameless flirtation. That is what he truly was. A cat wearing a human skin, trying to blend in with the crowd, make friends and go to school. Trying to make the life he was born in less of a prison he longed to escape.

But for now he was stuck in it - playing Adrien. And he was trying not to stare at her. But it was hard. Because Adrien couldn't stop himself from looking for the little telltales of his Lady in Marinette. Every move she made. Her laugh. Her stance. He was trying to find his Lady in her.

Was it working?

No.


	4. Chapter 4

**I did mention before that I have it all planned out more or less.. And that is making it a little more difficult, because I am writing the end at the same time. I just need to figure out the smoothest way to get to that ending point…**

**But as this is almost, like, my first story ever it will be hard to do all that. Sorry about that. Truly.**

**Basically, what I am asking from you is… don't think too much about the details. Just focus on the bigger picture and enjoy the ride 3**

* * *

The next couple of days passed with nothing but his Lady on Adrien's mind. He tried to act the same as usual, but it got him nowhere. Marinette, on the other hand, seemed okay now. After they met at school for the first time after the "reveal" they spoke a few words with each other and smoothed out the previous misunderstanding. Yes, she still blushed and lost her cool at times, but most of it was nothing. At least now he knew why she got so nervous around him.

"Plagg, I need you to help me figure this out," Adrien groaned.

"The only thing I need to figure out is where is that sweet, beautiful smell coming from?"

Adrien rolled his eyes. "This is the last peace." He opened his shirt and took out the Camembert cheese the little kwami loved so much.

Plagg swallowed it whole as fast as ever and then looked at his charge. "Why have you been so weird lately? Is this because of Ladybug?"

"Yes," Adrien buried his face in his hands, wishing that he could bury that goddamned wax statue of his just the same. "I have no idea how I'm feeling, Plagg."

"Kid, it's not that hard. Just try and say it out loud."

Adrien was silent for a moment. Anything was a good suggestion at this point.

"What you said, got me thinking. You are right. I fell in love with Ladybug, but Marinette is not her."

"Wha-"

"She is a great girl and a very good friend, but she is not-"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Adrien stared at the kwami.

"Kid, have you smashed your head in a door or something? I said that so you would understand how stupid your "just a friend" routine has gotten. It has been clear to everyone but you two that you have felt something more than friendship for this girl for a while now. You saying that she is just a friend is as wrong as me hating cheese!"

"Okay that is-,"

"Adrien, she is the same person."

Plagg might not have needed to continue, but he pressed on anyways.

"Do you really mean that you would not feel anything more than friendship towards Marinette, if you had not developed feelings for Your Lady?"

"I…"

Plagg, as much of a surprise as kwami's outburst was, was right. Adrien guessed… All this time he was just trying to idolize Ladybug. Of course Marinette is not the same when she is in her civilian form. How can she be? He, also, was and acted as someone else.

But Adrien was so overtaken by the feelings for Ladybug alone, he failed to notice other girls around him. Failed his own heart. Of course he wanted to be faithful to only one person, even if she never returned his affections.

He realized that now liking both of them was an okay thing to do. They were both the same person. But Marinette did not know that Adrien was also Chat.

And Adrien wanted his Lady to feel something for both his identities.

So the only thing left to do was make her fall for his alter ego.

That night, after so many sleepless hours spent in wondering and fearing the outcomes of his screwed up love life, a plan of action was born.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll start with the P.S. - guys, I screwed up. And I REALLY need to apologize. It appears that I was spelling Adrien's name incorrectly and now I just wanna die, like, right this moment. Thanks for pointing this out, tho. Hope no hate was given.**

**... ;**

**Now then, here we go! Enjoy. (next one is almost done)**

* * *

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Marinette, still as her alter ego, shouted and watched as everything went back to its rightful place.

"Wow, milady, you really outdid yourself today. Such quick thinking, such grace!"

Ladybug snorted. "Thanks Chat," she said and turned to the old man who had managed to get himself akumatized into an angry flower. That's a lesson for you all - appreciate the flowers that you see growing on the street, because someone has been taking care of them.

She helped the man stand and quickly explained what had happened. Chat during that time continued to spit compliments towards her as if nothing else was happening. "Never have I ever doubted your ability of flower gardening!"

"Really Chat?" she turned his way, waving the old man goodbye.

He bowed. "Of course, milady. There is no other like you."

Crossing her arms she stepped forward. "Didn't we cover this topic before?"

"Which topic?"

"You trying to seduce me…"

He grinned, green eyes flashing. "Is it working?"

"Chat, I have told you multiple times that I have someone I like. Me, letting you do this... flirting thing.. it is not fair - to any of us."

"Oh, come on boo-ga-boo, can't you just try and consider it?"

She thought for a moment. She had tried to make him understand, but maybe another approach was needed. Her earrings beeped just as she opened her mouth to answer, "Okay, but only if you promise me a thing in return."

His ears flipped up and the belt tale at Chat's back started flipping like crazy. "What would that be?"

"That you will also open your heart to other possibilities."

Ladybug saw his frown even behind the mask.

"There are no other possibilities. There is only you."

She smiled a sad and hopeful smile. "Just try. What do you know, really. Maybe there is a girl in your life that you might be interested in…"


	6. Chapter 6

**It is easier for me to write short chapters. I get that people are frustrated about it. Well, I am too. **

**(Also, Chat Blanc episode came out recently and I am losing my mind!)**

When she had suggested Chat Noir to open his eyes to another girl that he might know and maybe like, she could have never imagined that he'd turn up on her balcony just a few days later.

"And… why are you here, exactly?" Marinette asked, sitting down beside him on the balcony floor. She had noticed Chat hanging around and told him to wait for a minute while she got something to cover herself with. It was a cold night, so the pink blanket Marinette took up with her helped to stay warm.

"I just wanted to check up on the best new designer in Paris." Chat Noir grinned, nudging her shoulder with his.

Marinette giggled. "Oh, Chat. If you want a costume upgrade, just say so."

"That was not why I came here, but now that you mention it, that is a great idea! I was thinking about a giant red cape!"

"Why would you need a cape?" she laughed.

His cheerful expression changed to something more serious when he turned and looked her straight in the eye. "Because then I could be your king, princess."

Matinette did a double-take. Was Chat actually flirting with her?

"But what about Ladybug?"

"What about her?"

She had no clue of what to say. Marinette looked back at Chat Noir with her mouth open. Yes, she had asked him to try and make a connection with another girl, but why with her? Aside from a few adventures and an awkward dinner with her parents, they didn't even know each other that well.

The pause with the question had hung over them far too long and Chat, noticing that Marinette was obviously not going to answer - just stare -, laughed. "I'm kidding. Maybe. I mean, she asked me to open up to other girls a little bit. So I'm doing that."

Girls. More than one? Did this mean Chat got to her on the third day only because he had already went to two other girls? And why was he doing it as Chat and not his real self?

"I'm flattered, kitty, but-"

Her next words were stopped by a message beep on her phone.

"Who's that from?" Chat leaned in to see the screen as Marinette took the phone out of her pocket.

The name _Luka_ flashed on the screen before the phone went black again. "It's from…"

"Luka," the superhero on her right said coldly. "I remember him! He's that guy with the blue hair."

Marinette nodded.

"Is he the boy you always talked about?"

Chat was full of surprises today.

"No," she chuckled, "Luka is just a friend."

He sighed, murmuring, "Hear that before."

"What?"

"Nothing."

Chat Noir got to his feet. "I should go, Marinette. I don't want to keep you up all night. Tomorrow's a school day and genius designers need their rest." He offered her a hand. She took it with no hesitation at all, instincts form her super life kicking in without her noticing. His hand through the leather suit was warm and she was up on her feet in one swift motion. "Good night, princess!"

Before she could do anything, Chat Noir had presses his lips against her cheek for a brief second before jumping on to the balcony railings and off into the night below.


	7. Chapter 7

Last night was weird. The conversation with Chat had escalated so quickly - going from talking about suits to Chat leaving in less than ten minutes - that to say that she was confused was an understatement. And knowing Chat as well as she did, was not helping the situation. He could have been joking or he could have been saying the truth. Honestly, after so many times Ladybug had said _no _to him, it wouldn't be a surprise if he was just playing her.

Would it be better if yesterday was a joke? She wouldn't have to explain that she had only one boy in her heart to Chat Noir all over again. He was dear to Marinette and she hated breaking his heart because of what she couldn't control…

Saying no to him should be a clear decision to make, but somehow….

"Marinette, I don't know how to tell him," Alya said right as they entered the girls' bathroom.

"Tell him what?"

Alya turned towards her bestie, serious eyes and all, "That I love him."

There was a little pause before she connected the dots. "Wait, are we talking about Nino?"

"Girl, who else can it be?!" Alya threw her hands up in the air and kicked open a bathroom stall.

"Sorry," Marinette giggled and leaned against the sink's edge. "I was thinking about something else…"

"Hmmm," an echo sounded behind the door, "I'm not the only one who has to figure out how to tell a boy about her feelings, now, am I?"

"Well, yes, there we go again!"

A flush sounded and a moment later Alya was out of the stall. "Yes, we go and we do, girl! It has been quite some time already and you still haven't said anything. Do you even want to?"

"Of course I do!"

"Good, then you should do that soon! Otherwise I will feel obligated to help you in that matter."

"NO! Alya, please. That is not something you must help me with!"

"Okay, okay. Relax," she said and threw the paper towel into the garbage. "Come, let's go for lunch."

While they headed out and towards the cafeteria, Marinette was momentarily confused about her friend's question. Why would she not want to tell Adrien how she feels? She had wanted to do that for such a long time now.

It was obvious why, though. Because she was scared that when she does, the friendship that had grown between them will die. It was a scary thought which sometimes came into her mind late at night or struck her in the moment she thought would be The Moment of Truth. But Marinette also knew it was not fully rational. Because she knew Adrien. He was a good person. A great friend. And most importantly, if Chat could do it every other day with his Ladybug, risking it all and showing his feelings over and over again, why shouldn't she try as well?

No…

Chat had come to her yesterday and acted as if Ladybug was not that important anymore. Had she rejected him one too many times and now he finally had enough? Will an unrequited love make her heart care less about people?

They had sat down at the lunch table already, but Marinette was not completely aware of her surroundings. Without thinking twice, she turned to her friend and before understanding what was going to come out of her mouth asked, "Alya, do you know if Chat Noir has someone he likes that is not Ladybug?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm struggling a bit with how to write the next chapter, so it might take a little bit of time to finish it... For now, this one is here for you! 3**

* * *

He could not get enough of her embarrassed face. The girl was struggling so much not to show that she was freaking out, he almost lost his cool expression himself. Alya, on the other hand, was eagerly zooming in on the picture she had taken after the famous superheroes of Paris had defeated Oblivio.

And he was loving it!

When Alya had heard Marinette ask that question, the best friend freaked out. She started babbling that there was no chance in hell that was the deal, because the Lady and her Chat were in an 'epic love'. And to mark her statement with even more proof, Alya took out her phone and showed him, Nino and (freaked out) Marinette a picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing on a building's rooftop.

When Adrien was not looking at the photo, he was looking at Marinette. Her red cheeks were making him fall for her more by the second. And the effort she needed to excess to keep calm about this situation was even better.

"See, hey are holding hands and everything!"

"Yes, yes..Alya, okay I got it!"

Adrien chuckled. "Oh, come on, Alya. I think Marinette knows that those two have a connection." He turned to Marinette, "Why were you asking about another girl? Have you heard anything?"

That got Alya's attention. "Girl that cannot be!"

Marinette gave Alya a little smile. She tried to look into Adrien's eyes when she answered, he swears she really tried, "Oh, just something I overheard on the street. Must be wrong."

"It is wrong!" Alya agreed, nodding her head up and down a few more times than she should have. "Guys, have you noticed that there have been other superheroes that have helped Ladybug? I wonder what they are like…"

Nino grinned taking her hand. A moment later he also laughed, "You can ask Chloe all about that!"

Marinette laughed too, while Alya brushed away Nino's sentence with a, "Never mind that! Changed my mind."

"I bet Marinette could also be a superhero. After all, she helps people daily all the time."

She looked at him then, cheeks flaming hot across the table. "I… Thank you, Adrien."

"Anything for you, Mari."

A moment of silence fell at that, in which he could only look at her and she - for the surprise of everyone at the table - could only look at him. This moment somehow made his mind do a flashback to the first day of school. Her expression was the same when he had given her his umbrella. At that time he desperately wanted her to be his friend, but now - he just wanted to kiss her.

"Right," Alya said and put away her phone. "Nino, remember that thing I needed to show you?"

"What thing?"

"Let's go!"

Nino followed, whispering after his girlfriend about a _thing_ he knew nothing about.

"Marinette?"

A mere whisper of "Yes?" came out of her mouth.

He smiled. "I was wondering if you could help me with making some macaroons for Natalie? Her birthday is coming up, and she has been looking so tired lately… I wanted to give her something sweet to cheer her up."

Her smile grew. "Of course! I would be happy to help you out. Do you have any ideas of the colors you want to make them in? Should I just make you a box?"

"No!" he stopped her. "I would like to.. Amm… learn how to make them myself? If that's okay."

A little shiver crossed over her body. "You want me to teach you?"

"I'll understand if you-"

"No! No. I want you, I mean, I want to help make you- no I… I want to help you make them. How about tomorrow after school?"

"Sounds great to me!"

"Good!"

They stood up from the table taking the food trays with them. He leaned in with his shoulder, letting it brush hers. "Than you, Marinette! This is very sweet of you."

She smiled back at him, practically beaming with excitement.

He could not resist sharing the same bright smile as they headed to the next class.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, sorry for the wait. Couldn't write. Was sick. Read three books. Went to work. Now I'm back. You're welcome :D**

**(AAAnd for those who care a lot - Won't be long till the next chapter, I promise.) 3**

* * *

Next day came and went by very slowly. Adrien could not wait to spend more time alone with his Lady. He was also scared that he will slip up and reveal everything to her at once. He remembered her explaining to him how knowing their identities could be dangerous for them. If anyone found out… If _Hawkmoth _found out…

But now that he knew who she was, that he could see her every day without looking suspicious-... All he wanted to do was be in love. Make her love him the same way he now understood that he loved her.

They were on their way to Marinette's house right now. Walking side by side without touching any part of their bodies. Okay, he _tried _not to touch her hand. But he did manage to 'accidentally' brush his fingers against her palm a couple of times. She, for sure, thought that it wasn't on purpose, because Adrien saw Marinette jump and blush every time that happened. She was one step away from apologizing to him about the latest hand-touch, but they had finally arrived at her parents' bakery.

He, the gentleman that he was through all his identities, opened the door and let her in.

The smile Marinette gave him made his knees weak.

The moment he entered Adrien was engulfed in the rich smell of freshly-baked goods.

"Oh, hi honey! You are here already?" Marinette's mom greeted her daughter with a small hug. "Hi Adrien, it is so nice to see you again!"

"Hello, Mrs. Cheng! Thank you for letting me visit!"

"Oh, no problem honey. All Mari's friends are welcome in this house. Come!"

Adrien gave a reassuring smile to the nervous, beautiful girl standing beside him and they both followed her mom deeper into the bakery.

"I suppose Marinette can tell you all about this place and what needs to be done. She bakes those macaroons all the time," her mom giggled.

"Where's dad?"

"He went out to deliver a wedding cake. Have fun, guys!"

"Thanks mom!"

"Thank you so much, Mrs. Cheng!" he shouted after Marinette's mom who had already left the kitchen area.

Adrien put down his bag and went to the sync to quickly wash away all the bacteria still stuck on his palms after school. "Your mom is really nice," he said while drying his hands in a towel.

"Thank you, Adrien. I love her a lot."

He smiled a sad smile, happy for her but at the same time pained that he does not have his own mom with him anymore. Marinette must have seen his expression change, because she sat down on a stool and quietly asked, "What was your mom like?"

He was surprised for a moment. It has been a long time since he had heard this question addressed towards him. When he didn't answer for a moment, Marinette started to apologize for the sudden rudeness, but he stopped her.

"She was kind and smart. Remember when we went to watch that movie she was in? It was the first time I had seen it… After she died, my dad turned into a different person. He became distant, cold… He never allows me anything. I need to beg to go out with my friends."

"I'm sure he just wants to protect you," Marinette offered.

He sighed. "I know. But it's hard. My mom was this bright thing that made me and dad smile every day, but now… Now that she is gone, it's like the biggest part of the puzzle is missing. Just.. lost forever."

"Oh, Adrien…"

He felt a slight touch on his shoulder. He hadn't noticed that he was staring at the floor until Marinette's warm fingers brushed against his shoulder blade.

He turned towards her fully.

"Sorry for this… mood ruination. I'm very grateful that you are helping me with this."

She smiled. She seemed to smile a lot lately. Or maybe he just finally started to notice.

"It's my pleasure to help."

There was a moment where they stared at each other for a second, but Marinette was the one to break it.

She clapped her hands together. "Okay, what colors do you want for Natalie?"

A small laugh came out of him. "I was thinking of some blues and purples. She likes those colors a lot."

"I think they suit her. Do you want to mix them so one macaroon has both colors on it or do you want to make them one-colored?"

"I… I don't know. What do you think?"

"I think we have to try doing both and decide after."

Feeling the excitement coming up about the task ahead, he shouted "Let's do this!" and they got to work.


End file.
